Enclave
The Enclave is a post-war nation-state in the form of a secretive scientific, political, and militaristic government and military organization descended from the surviving members of the pre-war United States government and military and claims to be the legal continuation of the defunct pre-war regime. The Enclave is primarily comprised of the ancestral descendants of pre-war American government and military figures and officials including Samuel Walker, the founder of the Enclave and last acting President of the United States, and other elite members of the United States Armed Forces. The Enclave also has connections with pre-war companies that made ties with them such as Poseidon Energy and has the company's descendants be members of the organization. Overview The Enclave is a powerful post-war faction in the North American Wasteland comprised of the acestral descendants of members of the United States government and military and officially claims that they are the legal continuation of the former United States government and seeks to restore the former nation. The Enclave fashions themselves as the last hope for humanity and the only chance of restoring human civilization. The Enclave has a large collection of vaults, facilities, and other bases where they raise children and families for future soldiers of the Enclave Military and other holdings are for scientific research, training, observation ,and other military and civilian uses. The Enclave however remains largely isolationist and forbids outsiders from joining their ranks, but there are reports of regular human wastelanders being kidnapped and forcibly conscripted into the Enclave ranks. Despite the manpower issues that ensue, the Enclave makes up for this with advanced technology, powerful weapons, and great tactics and smart usage of resources. The Enclave is deeply hostile towards mutants and is violently xenophobic and sends squads of troops to eliminate mutant and non-human beings whenever there's a large presence of them near Enclave positions and holdings. Ghouls, Super Mutants and other inhabitants of the wasteland are considered abominations in the eyes of the Enclave and are tasked with immediate termination by their soldiers. Human wastelanders are often conscripted into the army's ranks and become useful assets at best, while the unlucky ones become de-facto slaves, most notably ghouls used for forced labor. Most of the time, Enclave troops shoot mutants on sight so the "true humanity" can emerge to take place as the people of the "real" America. According to Enclave propaganda sources such as Radio Enclave, the government is structured around the pre-war United States government with the Enclave being lead by a president, who also claims to be the President of the United States, and a congress also exists within the organization. The Enclave Armed Forces are headed by the High Command and the Department of the Army while the president is the commander in chief of the armed forces like his pre-war counterpart. The Enclave itself has access to many resources such as the last remaining fossile fuel reserves in the entire world and uses them to power their Vertibird gunships. They also have large quantities of nuclear energy reserves, wind and solar power plants, and even sources of FEV taken from facilities previously occupied by Super Mutants, mainly from Vaults like Vault 87 and abandoned pre-war army research bases. The Enclave also posses large amounts of pre-war tanks, APCs, vehicles and even aircraft and naval ships and uses them to cement their power in the post-apocalyptic world. History Origins and Foundation Being one of the only pre-war organizations to survive the Great War, the Enclave was formed in 2068 by President Samuel Walker during a secret meeting between high ranking government, military, and scientific officials in Washington D.C. where they discussed the Sino-American War and the possibility of the United States being destroyed in nuclear war. The decision was made that a new organization was to be formed to act as a contingency plan where the most important American figures can survive and help restore the nation in the event of a nuclear war and its was to be well armed, supplied, and equipped to keep the nation and its spirit alive. The Enclave was then established and grew rapidly as the Resource Wars progressed. By 2073, the Enclave became an elite covert paramilitary organization that operated alongside the regular United States Army, but its existance was kep secret and they began building bases such as Aurora Base to keep the organization alive and well. New Post War Federation of Russia Shortly after the Poseidon Oil rig was destroyed by the Chosen One The Surviving Enclave Forces sought refuge in chicago where the fascist Midwestern Brotherhood was operating a chain of command. A gruel war began with both sides very evenly matched both sides reach a stalemate. Both factions Overthrow their leaders and exhausted by the war and the wastes they join forces and move north. the move is supported by both sides as they consider each other as not as different as they thought they were.Using the Brotherhoods Resources they build Mighty Airships to move to Alaska and set up a chain of command where nobody would bother them, it was only a matter of time when both sides increased in their strength began venturing out to make contact with another military regime which was making their mark on Asia. When Both sides meet for the first time in the Kamchatka peninsula in the year 2369 they started attacking each other, a brief silence followed ....Category:Groups Category:Pre-War Factions Category:Post-War Factions